Generally, a four-wheeled vehicle is equipped with a traction control system suitable for a slippery road because driving on the slippery road is unavoidable. An articulated bus is one of the most important transportations in cities. However, the articulated bus lacks a highly sensitive and reactive articulated joint to cooperate with the traction control system. Consequently, in case that the road is influenced by rain and snow and has safety concern, many bus companies are unwilling to provide the articulated bus services.
The driving performance of the commercially available articulated bus on the snowy road is very poor. However, in the snow season, the public transportation becomes more important. Therefore, it is important to provide an advanced articulated joint that cooperates with the traction control system and avoids a jackknife condition or an oversteering condition on a slippery road because of snow or rain.